


From under the sun

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's an ass sometimes, and he frequently forgets how strong he actually is, so when he throws the ball at Joe, it actually hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From under the sun

It was a break between innings when Nick decided to be an ass and throw the ball at Joe. He'd never intentionally hurt his brother, but he was pissed, as usual, because they were losing, again... Never mind that Joe was having a hard time because his shoe kept slipping off of his foot when he ran so when he did happen to hit the ball, he ran like a physically challenged flamingo and by the time he made it to first base, there was the ball, waiting to tag him. Nick didn't care a whole lot about Joe's issues except for that Joe needed to figure them out and quit ruining their chances for making it to Home. So when Nick threw the ball at Joe, he hadn't actually meant for it to... hurt. He'd just meant to tell Joe to knock it the hell off in an effective manner.  
  
At first it was a look of shock and then pain that crossed over Joe's face at impact. It took a few moments for it to register with Nick what he'd just done. That he'd acted on an impulse, and that he'd just hit Joe pretty hard. Not having control over himself was one of the worst things in the world and sometimes he really did forget his own strength. When it did hit Nick, Joe was clutching his shoulder, and Nick's eyes widened significantly, his jaw going slack. Joe looked like he was in a pretty significant amount of pain.  
  
Immediately, Nick was at his side, hand over Joe's hand on top of his shoulder, wondering what would have happened if he'd been off on his aim and had hit Joe in the head. It wouldn't have been deadly; he hadn't thrown that hard... He didn't think, anyway, but still. "Oh, Joe, I'm sorry..." Joe's eyes were squinted shut, begging off the tears in his eyes. He wasn't crying. They just stung. His body  _stung_ .  
  
Taking in a breath and letting it fill his lungs, Joe started walking toward the dugout, eyes closed, knowing Nick wouldn't let him run into anything. He'd fucking throw a ball at him, but he wouldn't let Joe walk into anything, at least not while he was already hurt. If Joe was just fine, it might be different. Brothers were pretty much useless sometimes. "Joe, I really am sorry," Nick continued, his voice softening more as he directed Joe down the steps, slowly, patiently. Absent-mindedly, Nick began to rub his hand over Joe's, soothing an ache he couldn't actually do much about, especially through a hand that was just fine.  
  
Joe didn't say anything even after he was straddling the bench, where he finally opened his eyes under the cover of a tin roof. Nick sat behind him, also straddling the bench so that he could have access to Joe's back, to his shoulder. Quietly Nick turned around and motioned with his hand. Instantly a water bottle from the ice chest was being hurtled at him, and he caught it with one hand, turning back to Joe. Setting the bottle between his legs, he used both hands to slide Joe's shirt up and over his head to land in Joe's lap in front of them.  
  
"Gonna be cold," he practically murmured as he examined the red circle on Joe's skin, already beginning to bruise. He picked the water bottle up with one hand and gently lay it across the patch of skin, wincing a little as Joe hissed. After a few moments and another quietly uttered apology near to Joe's ear, and silence following a minute after, the water bottle sweating water down Joe's back, Nick sighed audibly. "Are you giving me the silent treatment?"  
  
After a moment of quiet contemplation, Joe shook his head no. Without looking, closing his eyes again, he reached behind him with his arm that was to the wall, and found Nick's free hand, grasping it with his fingers. Right away, Nick was squeezing back, smiling. He knew Joe, honestly, but sometimes even he forgot that Joe liked, best of all, to communicate in silence, and it was hard to tell, since Nick couldn't see his face. "I'm sorry," Nick said again, more sincere than any time before. Joe pulled his hand back into his lap and then turned, bringing his leg over the bench, letting Nick drop the water back between his legs with a clunk against the metal.  
  
Just sitting by each other for a moment, Nick ran a thumb over Joe's sore, not placing any pressure on the wound. Joe sighed quietly at the gesture, and reached out to the side and patted Nick's knee smiling a little when Nick slid toward him a little more, knee touching knee. After his leg came into contact with Joe's, he allowed his hand to slip down Joes' back, letting his hand spread wide as it traveled downward. Once his fingertip brushed the top of Joe's shorts, he let his hand fall directly to the bench, hand gripping the edge. "It didn't hurt that bad," Joe said, seemingly out of no where, and Nick sat up a little more, turning his head to look Joe in the eyes from under his cap.  
  
"Yes it did..." His voice was resigned, and he'd probably feel guilty for the rest of the day. Joe smiled at him softly and tilted his head to the side. Nick just watched him carefully, tapping his fingers on the cap of the Aquafina that was slicking up the bench they were sitting on.  
  
"Nick, don't beat yourself up over it, you know? How many times have I accidentally hurt you? You took care of me, and that's what's important. I appreciate that. Plus you've apologized like a million times now." His sincerity was clear, but Joe wasn't a mushy kind of guy, so he took the moment when Nick's gaze had melted into one of adoration to reach up to Nick's head and without a second to put together he wasn't going to run his fingers through Nick's hair like they sometimes did to each other, he flicked Nick's hat up and off of his head, onto the ground, grinning madly when Nick looked a bit scandalized for a whole of five seconds before shaking his head. Nick was mostly disappointed in himself for not expecting it, and he did find it amusing, so when he sat back up from picking his hat out of the dirt, shaking it off, he had a smile on his face as well. "Love you," Joe said, honest as ever in tone, in the look in his eyes, and Nick nodded back.  
  
Nick had a sudden pang of urgency hit him in his gut, and his face turned down slightly, eyes trained on Joe's face. "I wish -" Joe cut him off, shushing him gently, warning Nick. There were people around, and it wasn't something to be discussed. It was never something to be discussed. They were what they were and he didn't ever want to hear Nick try to make it into something that needed to be rationalized or 'dealt with'. "I'm sorry, Joe." Nick said again, but Joe heard the words Nick meant. As of yet, it had remained easy for Nick to say that he loved Joe, Joe his brother, but it was still difficult when it came to anything else. Joe said it freely, but his answer was always in the wave of calm that took over Nick afterward, and he could always hear the words through whatever Nick made up to say back.  
  
If anyone had been paying attention, they'd probably realize that the apologies were through already, that what Nick just said didn't make sense in context. It was just them listening to each other though, until they were called back onto the field. Joe slipped his shirt back over his head, and rubbed Nick's back a little as they stepped out onto the dug out before returning to their positions. Joe walked backwards for a moment, and smirked at Nick, using his fingers to tell Nick he was watching him, and Nick shook his head, blush hidden by the heat of the sun, before they both turned away from each other to play some more ball.


End file.
